superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? Credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Animation Present * "Looney Tunes in Where's My Mummy?" * Based on Characters Created by: DC Comics * Executive Producers: Malcolm Wheeler Nicholson, Sander Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan * Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Line Producer: Kathryn Page * Casting & Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Music by: Thomas Chase Jones, Milt Franklyn * Editor: Rob DeSales * Story by: Catherine Trillo, Thommy Wojiechowski, Michael Maltese * Written by: George Doty IV, Ed Scharlach, Joe Sichta * Unit Directors: Chris Berkerley, Tim Maltby. Phil Weinstein * Produced and Directed by: Joe Sichta, Abe Levitow Ending Credits * Starring the Voices Talents of: ** Scott Innes as Pepe Le Pew ** Casey Kasem as Daffy Duck ** Frank Welker as Bugs Bunny ** Bob Bergen as Porky Pig ** Mindy Cohn as Tina Russo ** Grey DeLisle as Lola Bunny ** with Christine Baranski as Amelia von Butch ** Tara Strong as Crystal ** Ajay Naidu as Prince Omar ** Ron Perlman as Hotep ** Jim Cummings as Mr. Boat Dad ** Jeremy Piven as Rock Rivers ** Wynton Marsalis as Campbell ** Oded Feher as Amahl Ali Akbar ** Virginia Madsen as Cleoopatra * Additonal Voices by: ** Grey DeLisle - Natasha ** Oded Feher - Ancient One #1 ** Ron Perlman - Ancient One #2 ** Based On The Characters Created by;DC Comics * Special Thanks to: Iwao Takamoto * Production Manager: Vera Morales * Timing Supervisor: Herb Moore * Animation Timing Directors: Mark Bykov, Richard A. Collado, Phil Cummings, Jerilyn Dever, Jeff Hall, Gordon Kent, Robert Shellhorn, Frank Weiss * Storyboard: Tom Bernardo, Alan Caldwell, Jennifer Coyle, Lothell Jones, Samuel Montes, Charles Visser, Marcus Williams, James Yang, Matt Youngberg * Character Design: Kathi Castillo, Andy Chaing, Jim Stenstrum * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Scott Hill * Background Key Design: Enzo Baldi, Edgar Carlos, Robert Harand * Background Paint Supervisor: Tristin Cole * Background Paint: Trish Burgio, Shahen Jordan, Eric Semones * Production Manager: Vera Morales * Assistant Production Managers: John Diaz, Judge Plummer * Production Coordinator: Emily Watson * Animation Clerk: Carroll Paddyfoot-Eristhee * Animatic: Mike Mangan * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Janette Hulett, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Teri McDonald, Michael McFerren, Denise M. Mitchell, Justin Schultz * Director of Ink and Paint: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Pamela Long * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg * Animation Services: Sunwoo Entertainment, Co., LTD. * Supervising Director: Sine Hwan Lee ** Animation Directors: Sine Hwan Lee, Dae Won Cho, Jin Sung Kim, Geuk Sik Song * Layout Artists: Eun Young Kong, Seung Chul Kim, Dong Hwan Oh * Key Animation: Oh Hyun Hong, Seung Jun Jung, Yeon Goo Kang, Hyun Joo Ko, Kyung Nam Lee, Ok Mi Lee, Soo Jin Lee, Woong Hyun Lee, Kyoung Ae Min, Kyoung Sang Yoo * Model Checkers: Hye Yung Choi, Hye Jin Jung, Yang Sook Kim, Jin Mi Park, Kyoung Hwa Suh * Assistant Animation: Kyu Jung Kang, Jung Sook Kim, Mi Wha Park * Final Checkers: Young Ra Cho, Jong Min Choi * 3D Animation: Seung Ho Lee * 3D Key Animation: Tae Joong Lee, Jon Hwan Son, Nam Suk Yoon * Colored Backgrounds: Kyoung Sook Park, Sang Ro Yoon * Ink & Paint: Mi Ok Jeun, Kyoung Sook Kim, Dae Hyeok Nah, Min Yong Yoo, Ok Ja Yoo * Color Stylists: Kyung Sook Kim, Dae Hyuk Nam * Compositors: Tae Hee Heo, Kang Ok Kim * Editor: Kyung Seob Anh * Production Coordinators: In Sook Sung, Christine Yu * Production Mangers: Dae Joong Kim, Nam Shik Lee, Ju Hee Shin * Vice President of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Samantha Friedman * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Recording Facility; Warner Bros. Animation * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Post Production Administratior: Michael Miscio * Recording Machine Operators: Michelle Beeson, Jeff O. Collins, Preston Oliver * Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Assistant Editor: Myra Owyang * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer, Chuck Smith * Post Production Audio Services Provided by: Salami Studios * Dialogue Mixer: Devon Bowman * Assistant Dialogue Mixers: Terry Reiff, Mark Mercado * Sound Design/Sound Effects Editor: Paul Menichini, M.P.S.E. * Foley Editorial; Glenwood Editorial, Inc. * Foley Artist: Sanaa Cannella * Foley Mixer: Jeff Kettle * Re-Recording Mixers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Mike Draghi, MP..S.E., C.A.S. * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Score by: Thomas Chase Jones * Music Score by Mixed by: John J. Cevetello * New East Percussion by: Souhail Kaspar Songs * "Mummy's Rag and Riches" ** Written by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Lyrics by: Thoams Chase Joens and Joe Sichta ** Performed by: Joe Pizzulo ** Produced by: Thomas Chase Jones * "Which Curse is Worse" ** Written by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Lyrics by: Thomas Chase and Sichta ** Performed by: Bobette Jamison-Harrison and Molly Pasutti ** Produced by: Thomas Chase Jones * "Pharaoh's Rag" ** Written by: Thomas Chase Jones ** Produced by: Thomas Chase Jones * Vice President of Music: Suzi Civita * Business & Legal Affairs: Dan Butler, Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Renee Toporzysek, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Duke Logan * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development & Creative Supervision: Megan Casey * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executive In Charge Of Production; Brian A. Miller * Looney Tunes Short Voices of; Mel Blanc as Pepe Le Pew * Special Thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This Motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jursidicition of I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. * © 2005 DC Comics Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * "Looney Tunes" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by DC Comics Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos * DC Comics * Warner Bros. Animation · www.warnerbros.com Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Home Video Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Hanna-Barbera